The subject application pertains to the art of plastering or stucco application and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is applicable to any application involving the handling of similar consistency as the stucco of the preferred embodiment.
In the synthetic stucco industry, material typically comes prepackaged in relatively large containers, such as five gallon pails. Professionals that will work with or apply these materials first remove a portion from the bulk containers prior to working. Heretofore, tradesmen, such as plasterers, have been relegated to use such makeshift tools that might be fabricated from portions of cut bleach or milk containers. Such makeshift tools would be used for removing materials from the bulk containers and providing them to working tools, such as the afore-noted plaster hawking tool.
Such earlier tools, while somewhat functional, left much to be desired from the functionality and usability from the tradesman's perspective. The subject of design overcomes the above-problems, and others, and teaches the structure of an improved stucco or material handling tool that is easy and efficient to use and lessens spillage associated therewith.